Now you see me
by The Sand Assassin
Summary: Youtube!Au, where Shinichi has a youtube channel solving mysteries, and Kaito has a channel about magic and riddles. Kaito x Shinichi


_Youtube!Au_

 _Wordcount: 5280_

 _Published: 16.12.2018_

 _Trying to get into writing again, I asked for prompts. This story is for snamhnapmo with the prompt:" I have a youtube au and im wondering if u can write a meet for the first time scene between Conan and Kid? Im always weak for those kind of fics UwU)/" It turned longer than intended, and a bit rushed, I wrote the whole thing in one sitting in a period of 3-4 hours. I hope you enjoy it regardless!_

 _Summary: Youtube!Au, where Shinichi has a youtube channel solving mysteries, and Kaito has a channel about magic and riddles. Kaito x Shinichi_

 ** _Now you see me_**

Shinichi fixed the buttons on his sleeve for the third time, followed by the fidgeting of his bowtie as he let out a deep, trembling sigh. Every time his eyes flickered over the image of himself in the mirror, he had the odd feeling he looked more and more haggard.

 _This wont do_ , he thought silently to himself, as he for the third time started to fix his clothing. Only the buzzing of insect hummed in his mind as he tried to keep it clear of any unwanted thoughts, however the butterflies in his stomach would not let him forget the feeling of anxiety for even a moment –

A knock on the door had his tight posture falter, and he only barely managed to keep himself upright by clutching the sink.

"Five minutes to stage time," a generic voice filled the bathroom, and Shinichi only barely managed to grit out a reply through his clenched teeth.

He felt utterly pathetic – regretted accepting the invitation to the youtube convention at all. Who was he kidding? His channel was relatively small, made only famous by the extension of someone else. He was used to being in public eyes, but it was one thing talking to a camera and another thing altogether talking to a room filled with people.

If anyone even came to his panel – the thought had his throat hitching as a new sliver of fear shook down his spine. _What if no one came to the panel to see him? He would be humiliated_ – He quickly squished the insecurity down the sink drain as he straightened his posture. He flickered his bowtie as he gave his mirrored image a weak grin.

 _You are Kudou Shinichi,_ he said to the image, _you are not afraid of anything. Especially not talking in public_. Except he was – why else did he solve crimes and puzzles online, a mixture of 'buzzfeed' unsolved and game theory, instead of helping out the police? Who did he think he was, thinking he was more clever then anyone else? Perhaps his audience only watched his video hoping he would be oh so horribly wrong one day –

The second of new wind he had died out as the niggling anxiety roared its beastly head. It was too late to say no to the panel now – his ticket and hotel already paid for by the convention. He wished he had come as an audience instead – his panel was at the same time as Kaitou KID – the owner of the most popular magic channel. Known for his charismatic smile, wit and ridiculous costume.

Shinichi had stumbled over his channel months prior when some of his own audience had asked him to analyse one of Kaitou KID's famous unsolvable riddles. He had been sceptic in the beginning, wasn't really in his personal interest, but for the sake of his followers he decided to take a crack at it. He was surprised at the intricate puzzles – seemed almost tailor made for him. Before he knew it, he was watching them all, solving some only for himself, others he published online if they were so particularly clever that normal people wouldn't be able to come to the answer.

He of course kept away from all the magic tutorials and the like, having no interest in that part of KID's content.

Until one day he had been pinged on all his social media by a stream of followers linking him the exact same video. Rubbing his eyes after just waking up, he automatically clicked on it – and with his head in a sleepy daze, it took him a few seconds to realize that the video was dedicated to _him_ – no, rather, a challenge.

Kaitou KID, in his gloriously ridiculous costume had smirked at the screen as he had challenged him to solve a puzzle he had made specifically for him – and him only. Shinichi had not hesitate to rise to the challenge. It did not take him long to solve it – and instead of getting deterred, KID sent him puzzles left and right. They had never spoken to each other outside of the game, but they had somehow developed some sort of friendship.

Shinichi was sad to know he would not be able to see Kaitou KID where he truly belonged – performing live on a stage with hundreds of people watching. Shinichi on the other hand? Felt more comfortable hiding behind a screen. On hindsight, he might only have accepted holding a conference for the chance of meeting KID in real life.

Another knock on the door had him ripping his gaze away from the mirror, and he grabbed for the glass case on the counter with a sight. He opened the capsule, picked up the glasses and pushed it over his nose. He might be making fun of Kaitou KID's costume, however he wasn't much better in that department – his own trademark outfit consisting of a blue suit, red bowtie and glasses that he didn't actually need to use.

But at least he wasn't wearing all white, with a cape and a top hat.

He pushed the bathroom door open, nearly hitting the poor lad on the other side. He flashed him an apologetic smile as he was quickly led towards the room his panel was in. A make-up artist pushed a sponge in his face when he wasn't looking, and he quickly waved her away with an impatient sound.

"She is just doing her job, Shinichi," Ran chided as she strode towards him with her ridiculous high heels and a disarming smile. He felt himself marginally relax at a familiar face as she locked her arm around his. "As your manager, I don't need to tell you to behave."

"I need the reminder every day, what else do I need a manager for?" he replied dutifully, and the childhood friends' shared an amused smile.

"Just as a head's up, they made some last-minute changes to the schedule. Don't be alarmed, just go with it, alright?"

At his confused expression, her soft smile suddenly flickered upwards in an expression that was better suited on Sonoko – if he had not known better, he would have sworn Ran looked mischievous. He did not get to quarry – or protest – before she was gone. He was too busy looking after her in helpless confusion that he almost tripped into the short 3-step staircase up to the podium.

He rubbed his knee with a soft swear.

A sound electrician took pity on him as she clipped a small microphone to his jacket. "Just breathe alright? I see people having pre-nerves all the time. You will do great. Just wait for your name to be called."

He nodded his understanding as he gazed towards the lightshow that was the scene, and he willed himself not to start sweating through his jacket. The butterflies increased ten-folds as music started to spill. It was impossible to see if there was anyone in the audience – and he prayed there was. He would be happy with a number of perhaps twenty people? Or just ten? He wasn't too picky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are happy to announce one of our guests – a young man who spends his days making the famous Edogawa Conan puzzle solving channels. He started out examining unsolved mysteries and solving famous riddles. In the latest months he has had a friendly arrival with the magic channel "Kaitou KID". I am happy to welcome the creator of Edogawa Conan to the scene."

Having heard his que, he took a deep breath as he took the first step up the staircase, then practically jumped over the second in his hurry to get into the light. He had to close his eyes for a moment from the brightness of it all. His ears were filled once again with buzzing as every step across the podium felt like a marathon distance. His eyes were focused on the panel leader – a seemingly young woman in her mid-twenties, with bubble gum hair and a big, goofy smile as she waved him closer.

"I'm happy to be here," he said as he stopped at the practiced spot. His voice didn't waver, and he was thankful for the fact his legs didn't turn to mush. His eyes left the woman – what was her name again, Mizuki? – to drift towards the audience. For a moment, the horizon was nothing but a black blur, and as the buzzing in his ears lessened and the sound of the room was once again audible, he was met with screams and applause of a room filled to the brim.

His heart palpitated in his heart, and every shred of nerves from the past hour melted away as he felt an answering grin twitch on his lips. His arms jerked for a moment as his brain and heart fought against the impulse to wave to the crowd. He could not for even a moment phantom why so many people would come just to see him – there must be at least a hundred? Or two? He couldn't tell from the lack of light.

In his focus on the sudden surprise, he did not pay attention as the announcer kept talking, and it was only when the volume of the crowd exploded, that he finally turned his head in her direction –

Only to have his heart freeze in his chest as a familiar, white figure walked across the stage with a smile so big it made the moon envy of its whiteness. He wore a white top hat with a blue ribbon and a card – the ace of clover – sticking up from the ribbon. The hat was tilted slightly – presumably jumbled from climbing the steps. One of his eyes were hidden behind a monocle, and the charm brushed against his cheek almost affectionately. His cape blossomed behind him in an invisible breeze.

For a second, Shinichi felt underdressed.

Unlike him, Kaitou KID did not hesitate as he spread his arms over his head to wave at the audience. He stopped as he reached Mizuki, and with a gallant throwing of his cape behind him, he fell to his knee and kissed her hand softly.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, fair maiden," with a wink he stood back up, with an even smoother movement then what he had preformed going down, and the audience ate it up with giggles and cooing and even more screams. Mizuki's cheeks were a flaming red as she looked at the magician underneath her eyelids.

Once he was done with his greeting ritual, he turned to Shinichi with an expression he could not read. "Its an even more pleasure finally seeing you in real life, detective."

Shinichi felt a little wooden as he nodded back to him in acknowledgement. Inwardly, he was still in utter shock from the fact he was on the same panel as Kaitou KID – and both pleased and annoyed at the same time. He was not mentally prepared for the sudden change of plans – his plan had simple been to stare at KID from afar, maybe say hello if he found the chance. It was also the sinking knowledge that knowing most of the audience was there for KID – and not for himself. He too would have rather chosen to go to KID's panel than himself.

The knowledge was a bitter twist of his stomach.

"We have gathered some questions from the crowd, I hope you don't mind answering," Mizuki collected herself and her embarrassed smile had turned back into the cheerful and bubbly personality. "Tell me, Edogawa Conan, what made you make videos analysing Kaitou KID's content?"

Shinichi's eyes darted in the direction of KID as he was mentioned, however the magician leaned back on his heels with a pleasant smile twitching on his lips as he did not mind not having the attention – and Shinichi was thankful for it. He knew some content creators would do anything to have the spotlight, and hated sharing it with anyone else.

"Well, it mostly started with me asking my audience if they had any wishes. Majority of the replies sent me to KID's channel. I admit of being sceptic at first, but I find myself enjoying the content. And it kind of just grew from there," he dared another look at his fellow youtuber, and got a grin that melted his insides in reply.

"I'm honoured you enjoyed it: its for that reason I make videos at all," he replied immediately, not needed to be prompted by the panel leader. "I admit being a bit perplexed in the beginning, why anyone would be interested enough to actually solve them. Half the time I thought people were only watching me for magic tutorials and admiring my choice of outfit!"

The last sentence was met with a laughter from the crowd, and a joined answering of 'of course not!' This time KID was the one who glanced in the direction of Shinichi. "I'm truly happy knowing someone cared enough for the content I treasure the most making enough to take time solving them."

Shinichi had to look away, and he suppressed the urge to scratch his cheek in embarrassment – and he prayed the bright light hid the red creeping up from his collar. He had never though about the subject from the magician's point of view. If he took such painstaking time making such puzzles – why wouldn't he enjoyed having them solved? In the beginning, Shinichi had thought he was being a nuisance, practically stealing videos from another youtuber. Why he had not shown himself solving every single video – despite already having done so.

Mizuki kept asking questions, and Shinichi and KID kept replying to them dutifully – the magician more charmingly than himself, he felt. At one point KID had crept closer to him and rested the palm of his hand on top of Shinichi's shoulder blade during a amusing story, and had not removed it. The warm palm felt almost burning through his shirt.

"Tell me, Edogawa Conan, did you have any experience with magic beforehand? Did it contribute to your understanding on how to solve KID's puzzles?"

Shinichi looked up as he was spoken to, and he shook is head slightly. "No, I have no interest in the art of magic. It's simply a trickery: deceive and distract. Magic is only magic if they can get away with fooling you."

KID stepped away from him, letting his hand fall as he clutched his heart in an overly dramatic way. "Oh, detective, your scepticism wounds me," he let his gaze wander across the audience, "what do you say, should I prove him wrong?"

His declaration was met with enthusiastic screaming, and Shinichi barely managed not to roll his eyes at the display. From one of his pockets, he produced a deck of cards. Without looking in the direction of his fellow youtuber, he strode towards Mizuki. Opening the box, he spread the cards in a fan and had her point at any card. She dutifully did so with a friendly smile.

"The maiden as chosen the queen of hearts," KID announced as he showed everyone the card, spending a few seconds longer pointing it in Shinichi's direction with a rueful smile. He did not drop his arm before Shinichi made an impatient waving motion ala 'yes, yes, I see it'.'

The rest of the deck disappeared back into his pocket, and in exchange he withdrew a black marker. "Now, what I want you to do," he pointed towards the crowd with the marker, "yell any word you want me to write on the card."

Unsurprisingly, the volume of the room exploded as everyone yelled a word. It was an indistinguishable mess of noise, and Shinichi had to physically restrain himself for not covering his ears while grimacing, however Kaitou KID did not seem deterred at the noise, rather his smile grew impossibly wider. He had to admire the magician, he knew how to hold a room: why he was on youtube instead on a stage every day was beyond his understanding.

"I heard the word 'magic'," KID announced a second later, and he turned towards Mizuki, "is this word accepted?"

The woman nodded eagerly, "sounds perfect." The crowd agreed as the volume quiet down in excitement and suspense of what was going to happen as KID wrote on the card. Once done, he showed it to the audience, then spent longer for Shinichi to look it over, and last he handed it to Mizuki.

"Take this, make sure its just an ordinary card, no trickery."

She did as told, bending the card, and declaring that it was in fact, a card made of paper and nothing else.

"Good, good. Now can you do me another favour? Tear it to pieces."

Mizuki's mouth popped up in surprise, before grinning wildly. "Would be my pleasure –"

However, before she could continue, Shinichi finally spoke up. "Before you do that, and ruin a perfectly good card, may I say something?"

All eyes were suddenly on him, however for the first time today, he did not feel a thread of anxiety and nerves. He could not read KID's expression from where his eyes were hidden in the shadows of his hat, however right now, he did not care.

"By all means."

He stepped forward with confidence as he fiddled with the straps of the identity card hanging around his neck. "The whole point of magic is to deceive and distract the audience's gaze. Do one thing with one hand, while the important action happens with the other hand. It can be as simple as just a flickering, too fast to properly perceive it."

"Or in some cases, the magic already happened before the trick started," once again he tried to gouge the expression of his opponent, but once again he gave nothing away. "Its easy to choose which card the 'picker' happens to pick out with a simple sleight of hand: I have no doubt of your expertise in trickery. And in a crowd this big, it's impossible to hear any voice over another. The whole concept of mentalism is making sure your thoughts are picked."

He opened the plastic lid over his convention card, "its rather presumptuous of you, KID, to think I wouldn't notice your wandering hands, even if no one else did." From behind it, he fished out a card – and slowly, bur sorely he showed it to the audience. It was the Queen of Hearts, and across it read in big bold letters: 'magic'.

In an awe, Mizuki stepped towards him and showed the card she was holding in the air for a side to side comparison. It was the exact same card, with the word being in the exact same position. The audience gasped, and only when KID started to laugh did the audience laugh and clap with him.

"I honestly thought Id gotten away with it, detective," his grin was a mixture of amusement, affection and admiration. "You knew what I was planning from the start, didn't you? And yet you didn't try to stop me." He moved towards him with eyes glittering. "It would have been pure magic if you hadn't revealed me, yet, I would have been so disappointed if you had been tricked."

Warmth bubbled in his chest at the compliment, and he felt his mouth dry a little. From the sparkling of his eyes, and the softening of his smile, he knew, for a fact, that what KID was trying to say was 'thank you for noticing me – a thought that was utter ridiculous. If anything, Shinichi was the one who had been seen by him. They were locked for a brief moment in a heated gaze that took every breath from his lunges, his heart palpitate at the sudden and unsolicited affection.

Of course he thought Kaitou KID attractive, anyone who saw him would agree, and everyone who saw his videos would fall in love with his smiles and his wit and the sparkling of his eyes. And yet, the same man was standing in front of him, awestruck, at the fact someone saw him – as though he lived a lonesome life. It was an impossible thought – how could someone so likeable feel alone?

Somehow, as they were lost in thought, they had migrated towards each other, and the chanting of the crowd snapped him out of his thoughts as he gazed out in confusion. The word that seemed to be repeated again and again – and he was pretty certain he was mistaken – was the word "kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

There was a flourishing movement towards him, and as a reaction he turned his head towards the intruding movement – only to freeze up as noses collided with each other. He felt KID's breath brush against his lips, and his eyes flickered up stare into the gaze of the magician. He had never known eyes so blue they seemed to almost have a tint of indigo. Surprised flickered across them – apparently KID had gone in for a kiss on Shinichi's cheek. If he had not moved at all, neither would have been in such a perilous situation.

All noise disappeared around them, as buzzing filled his ears – only disrupted by the sound of KID's breathing and the hammering of his heart. An unbidden warmth spread across his insides, made his toes tingle with warmth. Without thinking for once – refusing to think at all, Shinichi tilted his head a fraction and pressed his lips the last centimetre between them.

It was only a press of lips against lips, and co-mingling breath. His nostrils were filled with the scent of flowers and chocolate and the sun during spring. He wanted to press his nose against the smell and drown in it, he wanted to reach out and caress skin, but most of all, he wanted to move his lips, to delve into that heat –

He broke the kiss and stepped aback, feeling his cheek aflame with embarrassment from his lustful thoughts – there was no point fancying someone he could never have. And here he had gone and kissed the other on a whim. His eyes started to prickle with tears and he looked away, too scared to see the expression on KID's face – would he be disgusted or angry? They barely knew each other outside of their games. How could he have been so dumb?

Without a second to spare, he turned around and fled – his ears too filled with buzzing to hear the excitement of the crowd, followed by dismay, or Ran's calling of his name as he ripped the microphone from his shirt and handed it to someone. He ran down the corridor, past the toilet he had hidden in before the show. He couldn't breathe from how his chest had tightened up painfully, and his stomach convulsed. The walls threatened to collapse on him as the rooms spun.

 _Fuck, damnit,_ he had screwed up everything. He had only wanted to say _hello_ , perhaps instigate a friendship. Not screw up everything. Would Kaitou KID hate him now? Would he have to delete all videos about him? It would be fair, more than fair – he was just lucky KID hasn't tried to hit him on stage. Perhaps the only reason he had not was to save face.

He finally pushed the door to the world outside, and he crumbled next to the wall with his face in between his legs as he heaved with breath. The wind was only a mild breeze against his cheek, but right now he couldn't really pay attention.

In just one thoughtless action – for a moment that had only lasted for a second – he had thrown away everything he had worked for. He was an introvert, barely had any friends, barely even left the house. Being a youtuber had been a way to communicate and interact with the world – he had seen so much death growing up, that he had developed agoraphobia. Bad things happened when he left the house – he had only swallowed the knowledge – or rather hope – that his fears were illogical, for the hope of meeting someone he admired.

And there he had gone once again, and screwed up everything. He should have listened to his anxiety and doubt and never have come. He would not let Ran coax him out again, not for a long time. He just wanted to go home and drown in the literate world of his library. Who did he think he was, honestly, thinking he had something to contribute with by being just another nameless youtuber?

The spiralling of his thoughts broke as a door opened, and he quickly wiped the tears threatening to fall. "Go away, Ran. I don't want to talk. This is all your fault –"

"What is?"

A male, familiar voice had him look up in surprise. His glasses had become foggy from the damp eyes, and he quickly removed them – the movement a bit too fast, as they slid out of his fingers and fell on the ground. KID was looming over him with a worried expression. At Shinichi's actions, one of his brows lifted.

"I would never have guessed the glasses were a prop. That's too bad, I thought you were rather dashing in them."

Shinichi looked away, his lips twitching downwards as a shred of bubbling anger chased away his anxiety filled guilt. "You don't have to humour me. I'd rather not be made fun of."

There was a ruffling sound, before KID slid down next to him, his head leaning against wall. After a moment, he took the tophat off and put it aside. "I'm not making fun of you, I mean it."

Shinichi moved a little so there was some space between them, the bubbling anger faded away, however his heart still fluttered in his chest. "I'm sorry for kissing you. I didn't mean to. It was more of a spontaneous action in the moment."

"Was it?" the magician made a soft humming noise in the back of his throat. "I'm disappointed to hear that."

This time, he glanced towards his companion in uncertainty. He let the fringes of his hair fall in his eyes to hide his gaze, however KID did not seem deterred. His own gaze was turned upwards to the sky, and a small smile curled in the corner of his lips, upon noticing he was stared at, he tiled his head and gave him an affectionate grin. Despite his relaxed statue, Shinichi noticing a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes.

"I certainly wouldn't mind doing it again –"

For a fraction of a second, Shinichi thought he was being duped, that if he moved the other would laugh at him for being so gay and desperate, however glittering in the magician's eyes were a want that he felt mirroring in himself. It seemed their affection was not unrequited, and he felt his shoulders relax at the knowledge.

"Why?" tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself, his voice filled with nothing but confusion. Why would anyone want _him_? He was socially awkward, practically a hermit, and his career as a youtuber was analysing and solving everything to discover the truth. Facts were easier then people, there was only ever one truth. Any puzzle so much simpler to understand than any living, breathing creature. He found solace in logic.

"Because you are like none other," KID replied, his hand coming up to caress Shinichi's cheek, and he felt electricity sparkly from the butterfly touch. His eyelid quivered for a moment as he squashed the desire to lean into the touch. "Most people don't understand me, but you? I feel like you know my soul despite never saying a word to me before. You unwrapped my mind, and figured me out no matter how tricky I'm trying to be. I never thought I'd ever meet anyone who could see through me like that."

Shinichi's heart flutters wildly – it's the exact same thing he had been thinking. Everyone else was a confusing mess, but KID's mind? It was a puzzle he could solve, little by little, in a way he could understand. Seeing someone's mind like that, is what made his heart flutter. "I'm no one special –" he started to disagree, anyone could do what he did, but not everyone were able to put their thoughts on a piece of paper.

He never got to finish his thoughts, as KID leaned in to press their lips together once again. This time they did not have to be careful as their mouths opened up to each other in eagerness. Even their kiss matched the passion in which their played games online, and when they broke apart Shinichi was out of breath as he leaned his forehead against the other.

"My name is Kudou Shinichi," he mumbled, and he more felt than saw his companion's smile.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Im Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire."

Shinichi chuckled at the cheesy reply, but hummed in pleasure as Kaito's hand stroke his cheek. This time, when he opened his eyes, he could see only deep affection in the meeting gaze.

"So like," he licked his lips, once again, all of his anxiety and agoraphobia disappeared as he was in the magician's presence. He had never felt so calm around anyone, not even Ran. It was an impossible thought, and one he did not want to give up on yet for anything. "Would you like to go out for a cup of coffee? Or something."

Kaito's smile turned blindingly as his eyes sparkled again, this time with joy. "I would love nothing more." He sat up abruptly to fish his phone out of his jacket. "Want to exchange numbers?" his grin turned lopsided. His comment of "I've wanted to say that for months," turned Shinichi's cheek a pinkish red.

Unfortunately, before Kaito had the chance to kiss the cuteness, the door slammed open. Both of them froze in their spot as a gaggle of fangirls – and boys – loomed over them with gleeful expressions and cameras.

With a shared expression of being caught in taillights, they froze in their position for a fraction to long, before Kaito jumped to his feet in the same motion he grabbed his tophat. With a flourish movement he put the hat on his head. "This way ladies and gentlemen, if you want autographs and pictures with yours truly," he announced as he wriggled himself through the door, but not without a last heated expression thrown Shinichi's way with a muted "it's a date" forming on his lips.

Before he knew it, Shinichi was sitting alone, with his lips parted in surprise. It seemed he had once again underestimated the magician. He somehow understood Shinichi more than he knew himself. Not only had he taken the audience's attention from 'his detective' upon entering the stage to lessen his discomfort, but every action had been taken into consideration Shinichi's own feelings. If he felt overwhelmed with a question, he had tried helping him.

Shinichi's heart fluttered again with renew warmth and he shook his head slightly in exasperation. How come someone as amazing as Kaito had decided to like him? He decided not to dwell on the thought, instead he would look forward to a future he wouldn't have to spend alone, crawled up in his house. Of everyone who could carved a place in his heart, he was glad it was someone like Kuroba Kaito.

…

The end.

Until next time,

Cesela

…

"What if Shinichi had developed agoraphobia from seeing so many murders from young age?"


End file.
